


Let Them Take Me

by lycanhood



Series: Supercorp One-Shots [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anti-Donald Trump, Established Relationship, Established SuperCorp, F/F, Fall of the Supers, Married Couple, One Shot, Protective!Kara, Protective!Lena, Short One Shot, Under Attack, married supercorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycanhood/pseuds/lycanhood
Summary: Kara and Lena are woken in the middle of the night by an army at their doorOne-Shot





	Let Them Take Me

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure where this came from, but I thought I'd share

A blinding white light and the deafening whirl of a helicopter wake Lena and Kara out of a dead sleep at some ungodly hour of the morning. 

 

They both jolt upright in bed, glancing frantically around for the source of the noise. 

 

They were currently living at the Luthor Estate, which Lena had inherited after Lillian’s second trial, sentenced her to life in prison. Originally, Lena had been reluctant to live there. She was in favor of selling it and all the terrible memories boarded up there of her childhood. But Kara had convinced her. They had been talking about starting a family, after all. Lately they had been considering fostering to start, before hopefully moving on to adoption. 

 

The mansion was massive and sat out all by itself in the Metropolis countryside. Nothing and no one for miles. It is deathly silent at night, and wonderfully dark without the lights of the city shining in. 

 

That’s what shocks them into consciousness, the noise and the light where before there had been only quiet darkness. 

 

Kara instantly reaches for Lena, unconsciously checking her wife for injuries as her adrenaline surges. Lena squeezes her hand to reassure her, though she can feel her own heart pounding in her chest.

 

“What’s going on?” She asks.

 

Kara rises out of bed wordlessly and Lena follows after her. She stops by their bedroom window which is currently shrouded by white curtains, and uses her x-ray vision. Lena comes to stand close behind her, one hand on her shoulder, the other nervously running through her own bed tousled hair. 

 

“What do you see?”

 

Just then a spotlight is shone on their window, causing Lena to quickly look away. The brightness is almost painful. Kara of course doesn’t flinch, but her entire body hardens and her hands curl into fists. 

 

“There are helicopters. Soldiers. It’s an attack.”

 

She turns and takes Lena’s hand leading them both out of the bedroom and into the hallway heading for the stairs.

 

“What? Why would they…? I’m in good standing with the government now. I’ve done nothing to warrant this!” Lena insists. She automatically assumes this is about her. Because despite the fact that both Lillian and Lex are in jail, and that Lena herself has never been convicted of any wrongdoing, the world still hasn’t forgiven her family’s sins. And it wouldn’t allow the last Luthor to forget it. She still receives a fair amount of hate and suspicion, especially among certain countries and politicians. 

 

But as she said, she wasn’t working on anything particularly controversial lately, nothing to provoke this sort of response. Things had been quiet these last few years. Maybe too quiet it seemed. 

 

Kara Danvers had no enemies. And as far as they knew, her cover was still intact. No one had ever discovered Supergirl’s secret identity. And with Kara nearly 5 years into her reluctant retirement, no one really had any reason to go looking for it.

 

Kara is headed straight for the front door, her expression fierce and royally pissed. 

 

Lena grabs hold of her with both arms, tugging her to a stop, though they both know that the Girl of Steel could easily continue on her way while dragging Lena in her wake.

 

“Kara, darling, stop! Wait a second! Stop!”

 

Kara whirls around on her, looking just as formidable in her white tank top and pajama shorts as she ever did in the supersuit. 

 

“No! They can not do this! They can’t keep blaming you for things you didn’t do or couldn’t control or had absolutely nothing to do with! You are not the villain here! Not their go-to boogieman, scapegoat that they can burn at the stake everytime something goes wrong! I’m sick of it, Lena! I won’t let them do this to you. Not anymore. Not in our house!”

 

Her furious speech is punctuated by a demanding knock on the front door. 

 

“Open up! This is the police!”

 

Kara nearly snarls as she turns to get the door, but Lena stops her again, alarmed by the determination in Kara’s expression.

 

“Kara, wait! You can’t! You can’t, darling. Listen to me.”

 

She cups Kara’s face in her hands and forces the Kryptonian to stop and meet her eyes.

 

“You can’t stop them, Kara. Whatever their reasons, why ever they came here, whatever they think I’ve done. You have to let them take me.”

 

Kara shakes her head, tears swelling in her eyes, even as another round of banging resonates from the door. 

 

“Yes, Kara. Yes. You can’t reveal yourself. Do you understand? Not for me, okay.” She presses her forehead to Kara’s “Promise me.” she demands.

 

Kara shakes her head again and closes her eyes against the intensity of Lena’s gaze. 

 

“Lena, please…”

 

“Promise me, Kara. No matter what happens, you won’t fight them. You’ll let them take me.”

 

A tear escapes Kara, but it’s angry as it streaks down her cheek. 

 

Kara opens her eyes to meet Lena’s. “I promise.”

 

Lena nods slowly, fighting off her own tears.

 

“I love you, Kara. I love you so much.”

 

More pounding on the door causes Kara to flinch.

 

“I love you too. I’m gonna fix this, Lena.”

 

“We will, together. Everything’s going to be alright”

 

With that, Lena extracts herself from Kara’s embrace, moving past her to answer the door. 

 

The pounding has become continuous now and accompanied by more demands for them to open the door immediately.

 

Lena looks back at Kara who is still standing near the bottom of the staircase, as she unlocks the door.

 

“Everything’s going to be okay.” She assures her wife, who looks absolutely wrecked. 

 

Kara, sweet brave fierce Kara, steels herself, tear streaks trailing down her face and gives Lena a firm nod. 

 

Lena turns towards the door and wraps her hand around the knob, taking a deep breath and releasing.

 

She opens the door and is immediately assaulted by the same blinding white spotlight. Dozens of soldiers are gathered on their front walk, weapons raised, pointed right at Lena’s chest.

 

“What’s the meaning of this?” Lena demands of the closest soldier, the one who’d been pounding on the door.

 

The soldier looks Lena over quickly, almost impatient, before his eyes move past her and narrow slightly. He zeroes in on Kara in the room behind her, his eyes going wide as he trains his weapon on her, shouting

 

“Target spotted! Kara Danvers, you’re under arrest!”

 

Time seems to slow down as all the soldier begin to advance, seemingly ready to move right through Lena in order to get to Kara.

 

Lena’s anger quickly morphs into dread as she realizes the truth. Realizes why they’d send a small army. They weren’t here for her. They came for a Kryptonian. They came for Supergirl. For Kara.

 

Perhaps, it shouldn’t come as such a surprise to them given the state of the world right now, especially in relation to aliens. Especially in relation to supers. 

 

The fall of the supers had been something of a slow decline. The distrust and resentment that began with a few Red-K incidents for Clark and Kara both had only grown when General Zod attacked. Appearing godlike out of the sky and raining down terror on Metropolis as Clark and Kara did their very best to stop him. They just hadn’t been fast enough. 

 

Before finally accepting that killing the warmongering general was the only way to stop his destruction, the cousins had fought against Zod and his soldiers in the street and skies of Metropolis. Hundreds of citizens injured in the havok. 

 

Things had only gone downhill from there. The world had become fearful and ungrateful. Insisting that the so-called heroes did more harm than good. They claimed the Kryptonians in particular painted a target on the backs of humanity, brought Krypton’s problems to their adoptive home.

 

Clark had retired first. Settling down in Smallville with Lois.

 

Kara had gone on without him for nearly two years, until a new president was elected. A hateful bigoted slimeball of a man, who weaseled his way in under the guise of a joker, an underdog. 

 

And just like that the country took a leap back in terms of progress and tolerance. The social justice policies implemented over the past eight years were rolled back or blatantly ignored.  The Alien Amnesty Act revoked and violence against immigrants (extraterrestrial or otherwise) increased. Life became harder for Supergirl. And ultimately, Kara had given up the cape.

 

She and Lena had been married not long after, feeling that perhaps it was finally safe to settle down into a life together.

 

Something has gone terribly wrong. 

 

Lena looks over her shoulder, to see the same shock mirrored on Kara’s face. 

 

Their eyes lock and what has to happen next becomes crystal clear to both of them.

 

Kara’s jaw sets and her eyes begin to glow red.

 

“Run.” Lena hisses, knowing Kara can hear her over the chaos.

 

Kara’s knees bend and the floor beneath her caves in as she launches off. Straight up through all three stories of the mansion, through the roof, and into the sky.

 

Up, up, and away.


End file.
